1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a die modification estimate system and a die modification estimate program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a system which receives the inputs of the manufacture conditions of an injection molding die from the user who wants an estimate cost is known. The system outputs a manufacturing cost of the die according to the inputs of the user.
However, a design change of the injection molding die after the shipment thereof is often performed based on the request of the user of the die. The modification of the die is performed according to the design change by taking much time and labor, and the shipment of the modified die to the user is performed again.
Therefore, it is desired to realize an estimate system which is able to receive specification of the contents of the modification of the injection molding die and quickly output a reliable modification cost according to the specified contents of the die modification.